dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamUnitedNerds/Fics will be reviewed, and blood will be shed
I've matured a lot since I joined, as you could tell by the evolution of the DBGVB plot (SSJ 13 Bardock...*Shudder) So my reviews have too. I assure you these will be some of the most brutal, mercyless, sadistic reviews ever. Turn back now if you must. Alright? You still here? Fine then. Bring it on. Keep in mind I may review without your permission...nobody is safe The Last Saiyan (Review Incomplete) Pros *The Prologue's format is quite unique and does a decent job of introducing some things. It is a bit confusing though. You are not a person. You are not equal. You will not speak. You will not rebel. You have no purpose but to serve. You will be grateful. You will be loyal. You will be happy. You will not rebel. * As always with KV stories, excelent writing and grammar. * I love Nir as his character. The fact that he's niave interests me. It's quite interesting the way that he doesn't truly understand how horrible the world he lives in is. * Every element of the universe is introduced well. There weren't many moments when I felt confused. * The character interactions feel very natural * I loved the moment where Ralgo was attacking Nir. It was very well written, it flowed well, and it was perfectly tense. It also developed the characters quite a lot. * The length of the first chapter is good. It feels neither rushed nor rambling. * The scene with Nir removing his tail. It's bloody, descriptive, and got a few cringes out of me. It was quite well done. Funny thing, my tail bone is hurting as I write these words * Sky and Nir's dialouge does a great job of building tension and developing their relationship * The whole begging of chapter 3 gives us a great insight into Jibal. Between his role as a pawn, his interest in primative firearms and everything else, he's pretty interesting. Shame he won't last. * I like Zirion's implied brutality. It works well as build up, as well as his later depiction as a no-nonsense leader * Nir's natural love of violence is somewhat interesting * Having the children fight flowed well with the plot. Cons *Sky is a likeable fellow, but he doesn't seem as interesting or deep as other characters. *The booyah was a bit random *Jameko, like his brother, is a bit plain If Only You Knew (Incomplete) Pros *I can appreciate the seriousness of this story. *As with most Ddisk works, it is well written. *The relationship between Zorn and Vegeta is extemely interesting. *The symbolism and political themes are just clear enough to be understood, but not too much so. *I like the way everything seems tied in with something else, like Tarble's name and the ending. It makes all the tiny details seem more important. *Zorn is really, really well developed, and King Vegeta is quite in character. *And Zorn and Vegeta's relationship was great too. *And the ending, the ending was great. It was tragic how Zorn could have saved the saiyans, but his nobility was what prevented him from doing so. Cons *The political symbolism can feel a little bit out of place sometimes. *Alright, the whole Beethoven thing was just...silly *The similarities between saiyan society and our society is out of place Final Grade: This story is an interesting one-shot with an interesting message. It also turns a character with 30 seconds of screen time into a very 3 dimentional character. It is however, a little odd and its message and depiction of saiyan society feels out of place. Nevertheless, I enjoyed it very much A- Speedball Pros *It's really really original. I doubt there's anything like it *I doubt I should have to mention that it is well written, but I will anyways. *The poem at the begging really works with the rest of the story *I like the build-up with the bar description. *I really really like the description of the Announcer. It's quite shocking and does a great job of showing how bad a shape he's in. *His mixed feelings are really interesting, how he goes from shame to hopelessness to hope. The transitions are natural and uplifting as well *The isolation of "he threw up" makes it more impactful. *The story does a great job of creating a feeling of pitty as well *The interactions between Nam and the Announcer are brilliant *And the ending is great Cons *I understand that he's on drugs and stuff, but the Announcer is hard to undestand sometimes. Having to step back and translate what he says breaks up the pacing Final grade: A really great one shot. Not much else to say A Toobi Reviewed *Digranite (The Forgotten) *Tamera *Dragon_Ball_Z:_Sekai_Taikai Category:Blog posts